Lifeless
by Miss Pawn
Summary: Millennium was destroyed and the name Hellsing became a symbol of hope to the people, but by the time the reconstruction was completed and the wounded country began to heal, Hellsing had become nothing more than a glorified police force. What happened to their pride? What happened to their mission? What will happen now that things have reached a breaking point?
1. Delsol

**Lifeless**

Chapter 1. Delsol

* * *

In the North East of South America stands the rather unique town of Delsol. It's not like the other impoverished villages spread throughout the country, but rather it is very well off thanks to all the rich, powerful people who choose it as a vacationing spot. Several grand manors, surrounded by fences and security guards, were located at various points in the town. Most either sat together in small clusters while some preferred their homes to be isolated from the hustle and bustle of the city. Either way all the mansions glittered under the blazing sun, day in or day out. In contrast the dark, wooden buildings of the common people were a pleasant change of pace. Some were also made of gray shaded stone, giving a cool feel to it, and the even the roads, which were also made of stone, had been set and pressed to perfection. There was not a single pebble out of place in the whole town (the vacationers made sure that their perfect oasis was always in proper order). In fact, the local architecture had slowly been changing over the years, leading to a more art deco sort of feel. No doubt another influence from the foreigners who resided there one month out of the year. Yet the people were not dismayed, nor did they hold any ill will to those who molded their town. Instead they embraced all those who brought business and trade to them. On days when the sun was not so hot and the humidity not so unbearable, many peddlers set up stalls along the main road. What would start as one or two fruit vendors quickly morph into a full blown bazaar.

On such a day the locals were out in full force no later than ten in the morning. Voices rang out from every direction, people laughed, children played, and the old and weary sat telling stories to the younger generations. It was a normal day for Delsol, there was no question about that. Business went along as usual with only the occasional bus arriving or leaving town as per the daily schedule. Even the postman had no delays or distractions on this particular day, though his reason for being so punctual had nothing to do with his passion for his work or a desire to deliver the mail. No, the postman had a rather selfish purpose for pushing his way through the town at an upbeat pace. That reason was the quaint manor that sat along the cliffs. Just beyond the outer edge of the town, settled on the bluffs that overlooked the ocean was a very modest manor. It didn't shine and glitter like the others, but was made with dull stone and decorated with simple flowers and drapery. Of all the wealthy homes in Delsol, it was certainly the most welcoming and homey. While the exterior was inviting enough, the real reason most were eager to visit was because of the owner. The postman pushed the gas pedal of his old, beat up jeep down just a little further as the road began to wind and rise away from the buildings. There was a brief period where there was no structure at all on either side of the road, but the manor was easily visible from town and it took only minutes to arrive at the front gate.

Also unlike the other mansions, this one had no strictly guarded fence (though it did have one). Instead the fence that surrounded the manor was a gray painted metal one that held countless ornate twists and spirals, making it completely see through. There were also no security guards there to block one's entrance. All the postman had to do was get out of his jeep and give the gate a push, making it swing open. There was a clacking sound as the gate hit the main body of the fence but it was nothing obnoxious like the mechanisms that opened the other gates at the ridiculous mansions. Driving past the threshold of the property, the stone road smoothed out into a paved drive that went straight to the door in a circle that encased an ornate fountain. Various flower beds were spread around, the work of a local gardener who had worked on the property for years. That was another good thing to love about the owner of the manor: they were loyal. Anyone who worked as a maid, driver, gardener, chef, or other job was treated like family, or so the gossip said. The gardener was nowhere in sight as the postman pulled his jeep up along the front steps before he set the car into park and jumped out, a cardboard box held securely in both arms. Normally the postman only went there to deliver the occasional letter but packages were becoming more and more frequent. Honestly though, the postman was surprised they did not get more mail, considering they actually lived in Delsol year round and had for a long time already.

All it took was two loud knocks against the grand, wooden doors for the sound of shuffling feet to appear. The footsteps were steady, almost rhythmic, and grew louder until the postman heard the distinct sound of a latch being undone. The door was pulled inward and a smile immediately formed on the postman's face. There, standing in the entryway, was the owner of the manor and the most beautiful woman the postman had ever seen. She was a delicate looking woman, with a thin frame and a height of no more than five feet, seven inches. The bones in her face were placed to perfection. She had high cheekbones and a narrow jaw. Add in her soft lips and those deep, glowing blue eyes of hers, and it was hard to make the argument that she wasn't a gorgeous woman. Today her strawberry blonde hair, which was usually kept loose and left to fall where it may, was pulled back into a messy bun. It didn't make her look unkempt or sloppy in the least, rather it was quite endearing on her. Upon meeting her gaze, the woman's eyes softened and a smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Hugh, are you busy today?" When she spoke her voice was soft but warm, and when she said his name, Hugh felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Busy everyday Miss Victoria." Hugh replied as normal, keeping all those tantalizing thoughts to himself. "Got a package for you today, no letters though."

The woman's gaze momentarily drifted down to the box in Hugh's arms before returning to his face. "I was wondering when this would get here." She reached out to accept the brown box from Hugh but the postman withdrew a bit.

"It's rather heavy ma'am." He stated plainly. The woman nodded and moved aside while making a sweeping motion with her left arm.

"Could you set it down on the table then?" She replied with no hesitation. Hugh nodded and strode past the woman, stepping into the manor's entryway. It was a wide, open area that opened up to a circular room with two grand staircases and various doors leading to other areas of the manor. In the center of the circular room was a decorative, antique table. When heavy or cumbersome packages arrived, Hugh would always offer his services to carry it in for Miss Victoria and that table was where he set them down. Hugh set the box on the table and did his best to not disturb the flower vase already set there. As he walked back to the door he smiled to Miss Victoria again.

"The bazaar is in town today ma'am. There would be a lot of happy faces if you made an appearance."

Victoria smiled and leaned against the wall, casually crossing her arms. "I'm sure there would be. Yours included no doubt." She giggled softly at Hugh's obvious reaction. "I already made plans to talk a walk today."

Hugh nodded as he walked over the threshold once more. Now outside he gave the woman a deep nod as a business courtesy before heading down the stairs and back to his jeep. The woman stood in the doorway and didn't retreat until the postman Hugh had gone through the gate once again.

The jeep was gone before too long but Victoria had retreated already, closing and locking the large oak doors behind her. The young woman sauntered over to the table where her newest package sat waiting for her. It was a plain looking box, wrapped in brown paper with only the necessary stamps and identification on it. In terms of size it was short but a bit longer, making a rectangular shape. The contents, however, were something very much out of the ordinary. Victoria was in no hurry as she slowly cut the tape and flipped the cardboard flaps out of her way. Inside were seven cylinders that came to a point at one end. Each was eight inches tall and at least three inches wide. Victoria lowered her right hand into the box and slid her fingers along the smooth surface of the objects. A weak smile slid across lips as she grasped one in her hand, pulling it up and out of place. The object weighed about five pounds by itself and it was obviously not something that could be so easily damaged, yet Victoria handled the object like it was a precious stone or the photo of a loved one. In time she brought the object to her lips and gave it an affectionate kiss. Such an act must have surely seemed completely unnatural or obsessive but it wasn't for her.

"Is that it?" Victoria didn't even flinch as a distinctly male voice floated through the open room. A single, slow nod was all she offered in response to the inquiry since she was still absorbed in coddling the object. "About time. It was supposed to be delivered two days ago. Can't trust those bastards at the post." This time Victoria let her gaze shift over to the old man now tottering toward her. Unlike Hugh this man was older and past his prime, but that didn't mean he had any plans to slow down any time soon. The sixty-four year old man had a hunch to his back as he walked, pushing a majority of his weight onto the heavy cane he dragged along with him. He was bald and had been for many years, happily bald too. As such his slightly wrinkled, sun damaged skin was tanned from head to toe. Despite his degrading condition, the man never lost that devious twinkle in his sharp, green eyes. Well, it was also hard to think of this man as anything but unusual because he had a strange obsession with Hawaiian shirts. Even now he was wearing a baggy orange shirt with bright, floral designs of blue and purple. It was almost blinding.

Victoria gave the man a smirk and finally turned to face him, still holding the object close to her breast. "That's a little unfair don't you think Joel? If the post didn't exist then you'd have to go fetch all these things for me." Joel scoffed as he continued his scuttle toward Victoria.

"I'd prefer to do it myself. Hugh doesn't know what he's doing most days, can't imagine what the other buffoons screw up. They got no pride in the job. I've got pride, pouring out of my ears I got so much. You say the word Missie and I'll show them young'ins what for." Joel spoke with emphasis and passion. While his accent started to show through during his rant, Victoria understood that he was completely serious about traveling the word himself to collect all of her secret purchases. Why were they secret you might ask? Because they all dealt in the sale of illegal goods and weapon grade substances deemed hazardous to the general public, that's why. Victoria's smile broadened as she placed the object back into the box, her fingers brushing over its surface once more before she retracted her hand.

"In the entire world there's no one quite as capable as you Joel, but that's why I need you here. I couldn't trust anyone else to stay by my side like this." At those words the old man scratched the back of his head and grunted.

"Bah, there you go getting that girly mush out in the open. Ain't have time to deal with sentiment with a job like this. So you knock that off, I know I'm the best there is, no reason to point it out. Now, you gonna take those downstairs?" It never failed to amuse Victoria how the old man always tried to avoid the emotional stuff. Joel was a hardened man after a lifetime at war. From military academy to mercenary, he had been everywhere and seen plenty of the horrors hidden from the general public.

"Can't believe I keep forgetting." Victoria chuckled as Joel continued grumbling. "I was just about to make my way down before popped in."

Joel gave Victoria a stern look and pursed his lips. "After you got done fondling them things, yeah?" A string of giggles floated from Victoria as she wrapped her thin arms around the box and lifted it up, not bothered in the least by the weight. With a few, long strides the young woman soon stood next to Joel and looked to him from the corner of her eyes.

"Any complaints?" She asked in a sweet voice. Joel laughed in a raspy voice as he turned, facing the same direction as Victoria.

"None." He responded smoothly and the two began walking side by side. The pair headed toward a door in the north western corner of the room. Joel went first and opened it then held it open for Victoria. The room the two had entered was a study, complete with floor to ceiling bookcases and a grand, antique desk stationed in front of two bay windows overlooking the garden (normally a spectacular view but the heavy drapes were currently pulled shut). Victoria crossed the room with Joel at her heels. The old man only managed to get around the woman once she stopped walking. He moved in front of her and gave one of the bookcases a shove, putting his entire body weight into it was the only way to make the thing move. At first there was a loud, continuous creaking as the bookcase slid across the floor, but once it had moved several inches back the mechanism kicked in. Joel stood back as the machinery pulled the bookcase inward the rest of the way. What resulted was inlet containing a sturdy, metal door. Again it was Joel that stepped forward to open the door for Victoria. Going over the threshold of that door was like stepping into an entirely different building. The room hidden behind the expensively decorated manor's interior was like a lab, built with heavy concrete walls and floors that were covered in blast resistant plating. Various tables were set up all around the room with an assortment of objects of a questionable nature. Even the overhanging lights were reminiscent of those seen in medical facilities. Oddly enough, though, in its entire cold exterior, the room was decorated fondly with pictures. These weren't paintings either. All around were photos of people's faces, families, friends, and happy expressions. Victoria couldn't help but smile warmly as she walked into the room, her feet making a distinct clicking sound as she moved.

The box was set down on a table along the room's farthest wall and Victoria immediately began to remove the contents, placing the objects lovingly in a custom stand. She displayed them proudly and stepped back to admire how they looked set up there. Joel's footsteps reverberated through the room as he approached Victoria.

"That's it. I've finally gotten them all back." Victoria's voice cracked as the tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. This moment had been a long time coming. She crossed her arms over her chest and took in a deep breath. "I never thought I'd see the whole collection together again." A warm hand settled onto Victoria's left shoulder and she was quick to place her own on top of it. A moment of silence followed, giving Victoria time to sniffle and let her emotions vent.

"Your anniversary is coming up soon." Joel spoke up after some time. "Did you want to do anything special? A cake maybe?" Victoria laughed in a short burst, not expecting the humor. She turned a happy gaze to the old man.

"When have you ever seen me eat cake?"

Joel shrugged

"Thank you, but I think I'm finally ready to let you get down to business. I've got them all back now, so I think it'll be good to increase their numbers." Joel smiled wryly.

"About damn time Missie. No point in employing a chemical engineer if you don't let him work."

"I don't know, you've done a wonderful job being my caretaker all these years." Victoria approached Joel and wrapped her arms around the older man, pulling him into an embrace. Joel snorted but gently pat the woman on the back.

"I don't regret it either. Its good work, but I do miss the lab time and the research."

"Then feel free to go wild. . . Just don't blow anything up."

Joel gave a hearty laugh as he broke away from the hug. "No worries Missie. I told you years ago that I could do this with my eyes closed. It's just breaking down what chemicals were used and then recreating it. Piece of cake." Victoria paused as she let her gaze drift around the room. On all the tables were those custom stands holding objects similar to those she'd just set up. Each was a different size and shape, some with colored bands running across their metallic surface. The focus of the displays, though, was the one on the table in the center of the room. It was a large stand that had to be made of reinforced steel to hold up the item it was designed for, and sitting on that stand was the most beautiful cannon you'd ever see: Harkonnen.

Victoria smiled again and gave Joel a playful grin. "Like I said, just don't blow anything up."

* * *

_Greetings and salutations all. It has been a very long time since I've written a fanfiction, and the ones I wrote before weren't good. . . they were pretty dang terrible. I've had an idea floating around for quite a while and I finally decided to get back to writing. This chapter is more of an introductory thing than anything else. I don't want to give away too much of the back story yet, but you should all know that this is a Seras centered piece. If you're wondering about the romance genre then you should know I fully intend to get to the good stuff later._

_This chapter is also a sort of test. I'd like to get some feedback. If you read this and like it, please let me know. It helps to motivate me to keep going ^^_


	2. The Ripple Effect

Lifeless

Chapter 2. The Ripple Effect

* * *

Marcus Delaine was a man known for either one of three things. First and foremost he was the acting chief of the national police force, whose headquarters were located in London, England. Secondly, he was rumored to be ruthless man with a very extreme festish for torture. The third thing most knew about Mr. Delaine was that there was no one who entered the high society circle in England without his knowledge. Going even further, there were very few who could slip under his radar all together. Delaine's influence was spread nation wide and there was no sign that it would relent anytime soon.

Unlike most reputations that create lies and bias, the portrayal of this man that was spoken through gossip was spot on. Even his demeanor was in line with those three points. He was haughty and stubborn with an enormous superiority complex to match. And of course that torture obsession of his was safety tucked underneath his business exterior. Though one might think hiding it would be fruitless, since that is obviously the most juicy piece of gossip among the three points; however, any who poorly of Chief Delaine openly was arrested on sight. They called it slander and beant the law to suit themselves.

The law of the land had changed drastically in England, and in the shadow of those changes the corrupt and twisted found a comfortable breeding ground. Thus came the birth of the Delaine administration. Where the police once served to protect the citizens while preserving their rights, the current military regime was comparable to permanent martial law. Years ago, after the bloody night, the government made the decision to focus on military development as soon as the country had recovered.

Never again would England be caught off guard by any force, undead or otherwise. What started as increased military funding turned into a complete redistribution of power and government rewrite. The years had only served to further advance the new ideology. Surprisingly the people were eager to embrace these massive changes and those who weren't so quick to adapt were either left behind or taken care of privately.

That's where people like Marcus Delaine came into the picture. They started as executioners, the clean up crew for the new regime. If they were able to make a name for themselves then they would easily rise up in the chain of command. Delaine was one of the lucky ones. A few high powered connections and about twenty years working the system eventually landed him the cosy position as Chief.

Outside of the Police Headquarters the sun had already started to set and Marcus cast a wary glance to the windows as he walked. He was on his way out, the days work was done and he had a very important social gathering to attend to. As soldiers and officers saw him approach they would stop immediately and pull their legs in while bringing their hands up in a salute. Normal protocol dictated that the superior would then give them a verbal cue to release the pose but Marcus had little time to waste directing his subordinates.

With an irritated frown set firmly on his face, Marcus ignored all the attention the lower ranks gave him, leaving them to fidget behind his back. Even if Delaine ignored them, the other officers wouldn't dare disobey protocol. If the chief didn't care that day, he certainly would in the morning and anyone whose face or name he remembered would be in serious jeopardy.

After making his way through all the designated security checkpoints in the building, Marcus was only a short walk away from the exterior where his driver awaited him. Yet even with his goal so near, the sour look on his face did not diminish.

"Sir! Chief Delaine sir!" A strong male voice called out to Marcus, who stopped upon hearing it. The chief cast a quick glance over his shoulder as the man who was practically jogging to catch up. Marcus instantly recognized the other man's face and actually cracked a cruel smile upon meeting his gaze. When the other man came to a polite distance he, too, saluted Marcus. "Apologies for disturbing you Chief." A thick, French accent accompanied the masculine voice as the man spoke.

"At ease Captain. I'm sure you have a good reason, you often do." The captain relaxed his stance but kept his posture rigid as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir. We've finally managed to track down the location of Professor Quinn." At the captain's words an immediate change in Marcus' expression occurred. His look of irritation and cruelty shifted abruptly to one of sheer bliss. Then his brows furrowed and his smile twisted.

"Excellent, excellent! Tell me, where is that traitor hiding?"

"South America sir, in an off the map resort town." Another change of facial expressions left Marcus looking thoroughly amused, the man was actually doing his best to choke back on his laughter.

"A resort town?" While the question came out of Marcus' mouth, he said more in astonishment than as an actual question to confirm the location.

"Yes sir. The intel suggests he's been working as a caretaker for one of the manors there." The captain continued a follow-up on Marcus' words which only made the chief's struggle with the laughter harder.

"A fool! What an imbecile, hiding in such a ridiculous place!" The chief roared with laughter as he berated the man in question: Professor Quinn. All the while, the captain stood at attention, patiently waiting as Marcus calmed down. After a few breaths the chief was able to recover enough to continue the conversation. "We need to send out a team as soon as possible."

"Agreed sir. I've taken the liberty of preparing a squadron for deployment. There are fifteen foot soldiers in total, armed with the best we have. All I need is your approval and your orders sir." At times such as this, Marcus marveled at the tenacity and dedication of his captain. The man had been groomed to fulfill his role to the letter and not once had the captain ever fallen short of those expectations. Again a cruel smile twisted its way onto his face.

"I'm impressed captain, you're always one step ahead of me it seems."

"Thank you sir." The captain responded quickly and with a bland voice, which wasn't any fun for Marcus.

"Give the order to search for and to detain him. Professor Quinn may be a traitor but he's too valuable of an asset to be harmed or killed. Send the team immediately and keep me posted on their progress." Again the captain raised his hand in a salute to the chief.

"Yes sir!" After the salute was finished he returned his hands behind his back, standing at attention once more while speaking. "I shall send out the order with haste sir. Have a good evening." The captain gave a deep bow and was preparing to turn on his heels and head back into the bowels of the building.

"Hold on a moment." At Marcus' command the captain stopped mid-step and returned his body to its previous position.

"Is there something you need me for sir?" It was a simple inquiry, but one that brought a pleased expression to Marcus' face.

"Walk with me to the door captain. I have something to discuss with you. I'll keep it brief." There was no retort or back remark from the other man as Marcus started walking. Instead the captain only obediently followed after his superior. "You're a good soldier, obedient and able to kill a man with a single word." Marcus babbled just a bit. His words may not have been so appealing, but to the captain the phrasing came off as a compliment. It couldn't be anything else.

"Thank you sir."

"Though in the end, we owe the Hellsing family a great deal for your magnificent performance. Their training programs never cease to astound and the research they're doing has given all our soldiers that something extra." The pair walked at a moderate pace with Marcus taking more steps to stay in front of his subordinate. While not a short man, he lacked the same domineering height as the captain, whose long legs allowed him longer strides.

"Yes sir. I'm indebted to their whole organization." Another bland tone in his voice with an expression to match. Marcus sent the taller man a look over his shoulder before returning his gaze forward.

"We all are captain. Tell me, do you understand the concept of the ripple effect?" The captain's footsteps never faltered as he pondered the question, though he spent little time mulling the words over in his head.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the concept."

"Hm, then perhaps I should have asked if you know anything about the practical application of it." Again the captain took a moment to gather his thoughts. Even though he wasn't taking long, Marcus cut him off. "When one idea plants the seed of revolution of you have a ripple that grows as that idea turns into reality. Simple enough. When the regime had its beginnings it was nothing more than a ripple, but then it grew into a wave. Now it has settled and become stagnant again." The expression on Marcus' face fell once more, the previous frown returning to its proper place.

"I'm afraid I don't follow sir." Only the smallest amount of confusion reflected in the captain's eyes. Unlike Marcus, he did not have such intense facial expressions.

The entryway had come into view and Marcus remained silent until he stopped just before the doors. The captain did the same but returned to his at attention position when Marcus turned to face him.

"All you need to know is that the only way a ripple will form, is if someone disturbs the water." That look of confusion spread slightly but was quick to dissipate as Marcus turned away and grabbed the door, pushing it open. A gust of cold air rushed into the room. For just a moment Marcus looked back to the captain. "It's a perfect theory to use when contemplating the change of a nation, but I wonder just how things would turn out if someone decided to throw in a rock."

No more words were exchanged from either party. Marcus had said his piece, he had been entertained by the captain's clear lack of understanding and had no more patience or desire to continue their conversation. The chief walked out the door and past the front guards who saluted him like all the others. At the end of the paved walkway was a slick, black car that was waiting for him. An older gentleman was holding the backseat door open, allowing Marcus to easily slide into the vehicle.

Just before the car door was shut, Marcus caught a glimpse of the captain who had begun the march back to his post where he would give the order to the ground team. A devilish smirk formed along his thin lips. The captain, more than anyone else, was like a tool designed for war. The perfect soldier. A perfect rock to be thrown into the water.

* * *

_Hello once again readers. I know this one was a shorter than the first, but I feel like I got everything in there that I wanted. Some questions pop up with this one but don't worry. All questions will be answered in time. Also, the next chapter is where we find the violence and where we get to see Seras in action. Thanks for reading so far. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought, if you liked it or not, and what things you think I need to work on. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
_


	3. Assault

**Lifeless**

Chapter 3. Assault

* * *

Somewhere in the span of a certain woman's life, time had lost its meaning. What once ruled her life had turned into just another word. No longer did she mark off a calendar everyday or live her life by the schedule she used to love so much. Instead the days seemed to pass like hours. How much time had gone by since she moved to Delsol? Honestly she would have never been able to remember if Joel wasn't so keen on reminding her of the anniversary of their meeting every year. Seras smiled to herself, her eyes closed as she rolled over in her bed. The silk sheets bunched underneath her as she squirmed about.

Technically vampires didn't physically need sleep. Most just used it as a way to avoid daylight or to make the time go by faster. Seras preferred the latter. Sunlight no longer bothered her and she could openly walk out under the blue skies. That was actually one of her favorite past times now. She'd never realized just how euphoric the sensation of the sun on your skin could be. Seras rolled over again, pulling her blue comforter with her.

Outside the sun was partially hidden by the horizon but that made little difference to Seras. She'd been sleeping for a few days, or so she guessed, to ensure that she didn't disturb Joel as he worked. The man was a genius chemist, the best in his field, and she was lucky to have him.

Their relationship had formed an odd number of years ago under some rather unusual circumstances. The pair had met at a small airport. Seras was in the process of relocating to her new home in Delsol while Joel had been escaping from his home country. The two were placed next to each other on the plane. Seras originally had no intention to openly converse with Joel then, but when the stewardess asked if he wanted anything, his accent was hard to ignore.

At that time Seras had already been away from England for many years, so just hearing the familiar accent was enough to make her intrigued. On a whim she'd turned to the young Joel and had asked him which part of England he hailed from. Even now she recalled how nervous that question had made him. He had been fidgety, trying his best to dodge the question. Despite his obvious behavior, Seras could see that he had very honest eyes. She felt it was a reflection of his true character and that was extremely appealing. Somehow she'd managed to get him talking about trivial things. She discovered a truly brilliant young man on that airplane.

It almost discouraging when the two had to part ways at the airport, but then Joel was stopped by the airline security. Something had felt off about the security guards and their behavior, so she caved to the impulse to step in. She had, unknowingly, just saved Joel from being detained and sent back to England, which was a fate that meant death. Circumstance had brought the two of them together and they had remained as such for many years. With those tender memories circulating in her mind, Seras again let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

A thundering crash reverberated through the manor, drawing Seras from her slumber. Her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in bed. The sound she heard was not something particularly loud or obvious. No, it was quite the opposite. The noise that had awoken Seras was the sound of a lock being picked, more specifically it was the creaking of the mechanisms related to the lock. While it wasn't something an ordinary person could hear, to Seras it was an obnoxious sound. She was very protective of her domain and was thus immediately aware of when someone violated the threshold.

Next came an all too familiar static. Seras reacted without evening meaning to. A sneer formed over her face and she felt her jaw begin to drop. Her teeth elongated, creating a mouth of fangs. There was a very distinct static disturbance coming from the first floor. Voices passed from one person to another on a private frequency. Radios. Combined with the official chatter and it was Seras easily recognized the intruders as a military force or something of that sort. Her face further contorted into a look of disgust as she heard the clunking sounds of their heavy feet on the marble floors below.

It was almost like she'd become a venomous snake faced with a lesser predator. There was a feeling of superiority mixed with an intensely irritated sensation. These men, whoever they were, would not fair well in whatever mission they were pursuing. . . but Seras had in inclination as to the purpose of their visit. She'd always wondered when this day would come, if it ever would; and now, all of a sudden, she was faced with the very scenario she had been dreading. Seras wrangled in her emotions and let her jaw relax as she got out of bed. Before dealing with the intruders she needed to find Joel.

* * *

"Breach successful. Alpha team moving in." The frayed words were audible only to those in the ground team. The group was fifteen strong in total but only ten were involved in the initial breach. The others were in charge of radio communications, vehicle management, and overall supervision. The leader of Alpha motioned for the geared men behind him to move into the manor. Each man was a trained soldier and they all moved as such, with no movement wasted.

One by one, the other nine soldiers crept into the manor, spreading out in the entryway. The two in front paused at the section where the room split into a wide, open space.

"Clear." The one word report came in a matter of seconds, allowing the soldiers to effectively begin panning out in the large room. They remained in a circular formation as they shifted through the area. Each was equipped with night vision goggles that could switch to heat signatures or be turned off with relatively no effort. So far the interior didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Intel told them it was the permanent home of one Victoria Graham, a person whose information was exceedingly difficult to find (if it could be found at all). Though the woman wasn't their priority. If they stumbled upon her they were cleared to exterminate her.

The soldiers continued to fan out until they reached the far wall where several doors were set. In turn they each opened a door and examined the room from position. When the report 'clear' was given they moved onto the next and repeated the process until four of the doors had been sorted through. One door remained on one of the shorter walls and if that proved to be a futile effort they would begin their ascension to the upper floor.

Like all the others, one of the soldiers cautiously pushed the fifth door open and peered inside. There was the usual pause from the time the door opened to the time the soldier spoke, but it was the contents of his speech that was unexpected.

"We've got a hotspot behind one of the bookcases sir."

* * *

Moving from one place to another had become as simple as blinking. Seras stood in the darkness of her room, her body melding into the shadows there before she stepped forward again, now in the lab. Joel had his back to her but that changed quickly when Seras started walking. The sounds of her footsteps were carried throughout the previously silent room. Joel did a full body turn, apparently surprised by her sudden visit.

"Don't scare me like that missie. One mishap and we'll have a nice, big hole in the floor." The old man shook his index finger at her before going back to his work. Various vials and beakers were set on all the tables, along with different boxes and cases of various materials. Seras had gone to great lengths to ensure Joel had all the materials he'd need for his work.

"I'm sorry Joel, but we have a problem." Again Seras managed to get the old man to turn to her quickly. His face had suddenly turned very grave from the previous look of playful scorn. Joel set down the instruments in his hands and stepped away from the table. He approached Seras, who was waiting for him patiently.

"How bad is it?"

"Ten in the house, a few more outside. I can't sense any more than that, but that's not the real problem. I can easily get rid of them. The issue is that we now have to relocate." Joel only nodded, giving Seras a brief, apologetic look before going back to the table.

"We had a nice run here. I'll miss the place that's for sure. Maybe at the next spot, you'll let me decorate the lab." The faintest smile lit up on Joel's tired face causing Seras to return the gesture.

"I doubt it. You'd paint the paint the walls purple and stencil on orange and yellow flowers. Most people don't know it, but that's probably the most effective way to get rid of a vampire." Seras broadened her smile as she walked up to Joel and gave him a quick hug. The man returned the affection by patting Seras on the head.

"If the shirts haven't done it yet, I doubt the walls would." He retorted playful, causing Seras to chuckled softly. The pair separated just as the soldiers' footsteps began to drift into the enclosed space. Both of their gazes were drawn to the one, metal door that protected the lab from the approaching onslaught. Seras straightened her back, standing tall as she took a few steps to the door.

"Hide behind something and get down on the floor. Stay low. I'll let you know when it's safe." She spared one last, passing glance to Joel. The man sucked in his breath when he saw the color in her eyes change. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it but every time he watched the dark red bleed into the soft blue of her eyes, he felt a sudden chill run through his whole body. Seras had turned away again, it was the last thing Joel saw before the lights went out.

* * *

Inside the fifth room was a study. The furniture was sparse but the floor to ceiling bookcases took up quite a bit of room by themselves. Just like the point man had said, there was a pocket of warm air behind the third shelf. It wasn't just a random default in the buildings construction either. The shape was too well contained and focused to be an accident. There was something there. The entire breach team was now in the room, placed in various strategic positions with a focus on the bookcase. Two men had their shoulders pressed against the sturdy object, waiting for a command to move forward.

"Move it." The commanding officer of the Alpha team gave the order, which let the two men begin pushing on the bookcase. It creaked and groaned as the wood slid across the floor, at least it did until the mechanism caught and it began to cling and clank as it rolled backward.

The team stood at the ready, their guns poised before the door ever came into view. The commander motioned for the men who pushed the case to open the door. Both soldiers moved into position. One turned the door knob while the other eased the heavy door open. The well greased hinges made no noise but something in the air put the men on alert. Inside the entire manor it was dark, but whatever room lay beyond the door was pitch black.

A fluttering noise broke the encroaching silence and all the guns pointed at the door moved in unison as a blur of black moved from the extreme darkness out into the study. No shots were fired because they were trained well enough to know not to waste a shot. A bird was no buzzing around the room, croaking and cawing at the soldiers wildly before flying out through the door leading to the entryway.

No one breathed by then. It was no doubt just a diversionary tactic, to draw their attention away from where they should be looking. The commanding officer turned his gun back to the door but couldn't hold back his shocked exhale at what he saw.

Both the men who were positioned at the now open door were gone. The remaining eight men were frozen in place. There hadn't been any sounds of a struggle, not even the brief rustling of fabric that was common when they moved. Two soldiers were just gone and it felt as though the study had gotten darker. One soldier swallowed hard while another tightened the grip on his suppressed weapon. In the following moments the silence returned, which was eerily thick.

"Sir, your orders." One soldier asked in a small voice. The remark was met with a brief continued silence before the other man could bring up the will to reply.

"No change. We find the professor and take him into custody. Forward men." It took all the strength the leader had to muster up enough force to give his words any weight. The other soldiers reluctantly began to creep forward, toward the increasingly ominous door. The commander crept along with the other seven men, worming his way into the middle of the formation, but then the movement stopped.

Ahead of him it was like the soldiers couldn't bring themselves to cross that threshold. A chilling sensation settled into the pit of their stomachs, keeping them from taking even one more step forward. The air was tense as the two in front took deep breaths before attempting to continue onward.

A loud crash made the entire group jump and spin around, where the aimed their weapons into the darkness. Two lumps had mysteriously appeared on the floor and the two closest soldiers were reluctant to check it out, though they were forced to by the motions of their leader. The men who stepped closer soon reeled backwards. The pair stumbled and began to sweep the muzzle of their guns around the room, like they were frantically searching for something.

"Calm yourselves! What are you doing?!" The leader spoke in a hushed but urgent tone as he approached the lumps for himself. There, on the floor, were the mangled bodies of the two men they'd just lost. A stinging sensation prickled at the back of his neck and his stomach as a pool of blood began to form on the floor, seeping toward his boots. The man took several steps away from both the bodies and the door, his back to the large, bay windows.

The other soldiers also began to panic, breaking formation and sweeping the room like some kind of phantom existed there with them. The commanding officer knelt down and pulled his radio off his vest. Just outside were the five other men who were their backup.

"This is Alpha Team, we've got two down and have an unknown adversary. Send a report to headquarters then follow inside, over." The man waited, gripping the radio in his right hand. Static was the only thing that greeted him no matter how long he waited. That feeling of dread began to well up inside his gut once again. He pressed down on the button and began to repeat the order, but he was interrupted.

A pained scream filled the darkening room. From the corner of his eye, the commander saw something like an elongated arm stretch out from the darkest shadows. The fingers twitched and flexed, the bones popped and snapped as it grappled onto the face of one of his men. Another blood curdling scream filled the air as the soldier struggled. Flashes of light suddenly blinded him as the other men opened fire.

Bullets flew in all directions and the officer felt himself retreating further and further back, until he hit the wall. More screams and more terrifying sounds filled the void. It was like listening to a wild animal maul its prey while it simultaneous crunched on the bones of another. He hadn't noticed it, but even with his night vision goggles, the officer was blind in this supernatural darkness. The guns sounded off less often as the screams and cries grew more intense. Then, all at once, it went totally silent again.

Everything was still all around the commanding officer. Straining his eyes and ears, the man was finally able to pick up on something. It wasn't what he wanted to find either. His eyes began to adjust but he heard it first. It was the distinct sound of water dripping into water, though it sometimes sounded more like a rush of liquid before returning to a sporadic drip sound once again. As his eyes finally began to focus his stomach turned over. The soldier suppressed his gag reflex as his eyes ran from side to side. Red. There was red everywhere. It was splashed along the walls, floor, bookcases, and even the ceiling. Worse than that were the body parts.

Limbs were strewn across the room like they were nothing. Legs and arms had been pulled from the body of their host while pieces of shredded torsoes mingled into the bloody mess. Even worse still were the organs, the internal fluids and tender tissues. The officer saw a dripping string of intestines lead from part of a torn chest to another hunk of flesh laying nearby. Hearts were burst, left in splintered pieces all around and everything, everything was dyed red.

In all of this madness, all of this horror, the man had still never seen the culprit. In fact, there was no one in the room besides himself. He swallowed hard and found himself wanting to gag once more. Thankfully his back was up against the wall so nothing could sneak up on him. It was also a corner which gave him more of a vantage point. His hands fumbled with his gun, which he raised up and swept from side to side.

Nothing. Only the darkness crept toward him and the continued sound of the dripping. Slowly, ever so slowly he shuffled his feet to the right, inching his way along the wall. Still nothing. The room was devoid of any life besides his own. A little further and he would be free of the room. Slowly, quietly, he took one side-step after another. Just a few more feet now. . .

The radio burst to life, static filling the room and drowning out the dripping. The officer jumped and struggled to grab hold of the radio while keeping a vigil gaze on the room. For the briefest second her left his gaze shift to his vest where the radio was secured in place. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

Out from the darkness came the beastly arm. It slammed into him, the elongated fingers wrapping around his neck and forcing his head to the wall. The nails dug into the structure of the house, effectively forcing the air out of the soldier. His throat was being crushed under the strength of this ungodly hand. Further and further it pressed him to the wall. His mouth gaped as drool began to tumble aimlessly from his lips. He could feel his eyes begin to roll back, as he was now unable to control the situation. No amount of struggling, kicking, or clawing could loosen the grip of his hand around his neck.

With the last bit of consciousness he had, the officer glimpsed the creature that was quickly taking his life. It was. . . a woman? Just when that thought entered his mind the hand suddenly pulled away, letting the air back into his lungs. Though it never left his neck the officer could breathe again. He hacked and coughed, barely able to keep his head from lulling helplessly to one side or the other. A second hand appeared, this one fairly normal looking. It gripped his chin and the most horrific feeling he had ever felt shook his body.

A loud, sickening crack and pop sounded off. The woman had very effectively just snapped his neck.

* * *

Seras let the body fall to the floor. This was the last one and the most cowardly of them all. She was all too happy to kill him. When his comrades tried to fight for each other and to save their own lives, their commander betrayed them to slink back and try to escape. Seras made a sharp turn, putting her back to the now dead soldier.

Well, she's made a rather extreme mess of the study. It had been so long since she last killed a person that she'd almost forgotten how easily they could be torn to shreds. She sighed and walked out to the entryway.

The main doors were still hanging open and she could see the military grade vehicles they'd arrived in from inside. Without hesitating she walked right outside where a small station had been set up with a large radio for communicating with their headquarters. Five men had been left outside but none remained. Only splashes of red gave away their previous locations. The gentle coo of a bird caught her attention and made her shift her gaze.

A small black bird jumped from the roof of the manor and glided down, landing on Seras' outstretched hand. In appearance it resembled a hummingbird, with its small body, quick wing flapping, and elongated beak. Yet unlike most hummingbirds it had all black feathers that shimmered under the moonlight and dark crimson eyes that resembled Seras' own. With her free hand she gently stroked the bird's neck.

"That was very nice work dear. Thank you for taking care of them." The bird cooed once more before taking flight again. Instead of flying away it dove back at Seras and collided with her body. Instead of bouncing off, it burst into a fine, swirling mist that was absorbed back into Seras' body. The bird was her familiar. She was exceedingly fond of it, enough to name it (though her name probably wasn't very original).

Turning on her heel, Seras headed back to the lab. Inside the lights had been begun to function properly once more but Joel had remained hidden as per Seras' instructions.

"It's quiet now." She called out. Joel's head appeared from behind a far table and he struggled for a moment to stand up. He rubbed his back and scowled.

"I'm too old to be ducking for cover." He grumbled and groaned while shuffling toward Seras. "You've got a little something here." The old man pointed to his chest to indicate the specific area. Seras finally gave herself a quick, downward glance. Her entire front was soaked crimson. Apparently she had been even more uninhibited than she'd originally thought.

Seras shrugged. "I should probably go change then, huh?"

"Probably. I can start loading everything up while you do. We'll be leaving soon won't we?" It was good that Joel understood the urgency of their move. She nodded.

"I'll gather up your belongings from upstairs and then I'll help you finish down here. . . Just, don't go into the study. It's not pretty." Joel only gave a quick nod before he went to work, grabbing all the important items and packing them into various cases and boxes. Seras melded into the shadows once more, the same way she had earlier.

She arrived just seconds later in her bedroom where she quickly shed her bloody clothes. Despite having been around such a massive amount of fresh blood, Seras had not felt compelled to drink any of it. She was sated with a blood supply from the local Red Cross, and honestly she hadn't felt the desire to drink freshly from anyone since Pip's death.

Seras felt her shoulders hunch and chest tighten at the thought of him, but there wasn't anytime to be getting sentimental now. She dug around through the drawers of her dresser and began packing some clothes, and getting dressed in the process. Looking out her windows the moon was still high. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Hello there readers. Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter, I certainly had fun writing it. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can finish it. Once again, please tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to get the chapters out quickly. Thanks for all the kinds words thus far._


	4. Evasion

**Lifeless**

Chapter 4. Evasion

Just as Seras had predicted, the nights that usually passed in the blink of an eye suddenly began to drag on. After gathering both of hers and Joel's personal belongings, Seras had warped back to the lab with several suitcases in tow.

The man had made some good progress on getting the breakable vials and valuable materials packed safely away, but progress was still slow for Joel. That was especially true when one took the weight of a majority of the items into consideration.

Even for a healthy man in his prime it would be difficult to handle most of the larger objects in the lab. The two only exchanged a brief nod as Seras began assisting Joel. He continued handling the more fragile items while Seras went straight to the proudly displayed cannon. It had taken ten men to hoist the crate into her home several years ago but she was able to grab it one hand and lift it like it was nothing. She slung the heavy weapon over her shoulder, securing it in place with the attached straps.

Going through the familiar motions made her feel nostalgic, but there was too much to do to be caught up in memories. From there she moved to the left, where some of the cannon's ammunition was on display. Several cases were stacked beneath the table for just such an occasion. She pulled several out and begn filling the cases.

During the packing process, Seras let her mind wander briefly. One of the reasons she had chosen to employ Joel was because she wanted to be able to re-create and manufacture the ammo for Harkonnen. It was a farfetched idea considering the mastermind behind both the weapon and ammunition was Walter, but somehow Joel had managed to decipher the specific chemical mixtures used to make the various rounds so deadly.

It wasn't that Seras ever expected to use the hefty weapon again, but there was something about having the extra rounds handy that gave her a great feeling of comfort. . . well that and she didn't quite trust the world beyond her home. Over the course of several decades she had come into her own as a vampire and an individual. She understood what she was and had accepted that, but more importantly she had shed her naive ways long ago. The 'police girl' that Alucard had so loved to tease was gone and only Seras remained.

"You carrying the boxes?" Seras smirked weakly without looking at Joel. She nodded while continuing her task.

"I'll handle it. . . Did you get all the essentials?"

"Yeah, everything we need is set. What do you plan to do with the rest, if you don't mind me asking." That question finally got Seras to turn her gaze to Joel. Her weak smile was still set firm across her lips.

"You should head into the cellar and get the car ready." Joel's expression didn't change as he turned away from Seras, who did the same as she went back to packing up the last few remaining items. Behind her Joel had crossed the room and was pressing a series of numbers into a panel on the far wall. A beep confirmed that the correct combination had been entered and the wall peeled back, revealing an elevator.

The man disappeared after stepping inside, the door sliding shut behind him. Seras could hear the gears grinding as the elevator made its descent. It wasn't that Seras had a problem with sharing her plan with Joel, it just wasn't something she had ever thought they'd have to do nor was it a pleasant topic.

Rather than focus on all the trouble ahead, Seras put all her concentration into the present. The last case was filled and locked, leaving only several dozen of similar looking cases spread all throughout the room. While it might have looked like quite a job to move them all to the vehicle in the cellar, for Seras it was as simple as blinking or taking a breath. The florescent lights in the ceiling went out in unison, leaving the room in total darkness.

The cellar was another part of the manor that had been gutted out and redone to suit the needs of both Seras and Joel. The space was completely locked down and only accessible through the elevator in the lab. There were two vehicle stored there, both that were currently covered in heavy, fire resistant tarps. Joel hobbled along in the enclosed space, the overhead lights flicking on as he moved. He walked right by the first vehicle, not even sparing it a passing glance.

The one under the first tarp was the everyday car, used for trips into town and such. It wasn't anything special really. Hell, they barely even used it since Seras had a habit of walking when she visited the town, but the first car was of little importance now.

Joel came to an unsteady stop in front of the second hulking mass in the cellar. This one was larger than the first and for good reason. Seras had given Joel instructions to purchase a thin armored, military grade vehicle some years back and the pair had never used it until now. So with some excitement, Joel gripped the tarp with both hands and gave it a strong yank.

The material fluttered and rippled as it came crashing toward him. Joel stepped back to avoid getting covered by it. When the last of the tarp had settled on the ground in front of him, Joel finally got to take a good look at what stood before him.

The vehicle itself was still in optimal condition as far as the engine was concerned. The exterior was a bit dusty from the years of neglect, but that wasn't anything Joel chose to concern himself with. He walked to the driver's door and pulled it open. There was some resistance from the hinges but they didn't creak or groan in protest, a good sign. The keys were in the glove box like they should be and the engine purred as Joel twisted the key in the ignition.

Everything was set. All that remained was getting the stuff loaded into the back. Joel wanted to take a gander at the space available, in an attempt to figure out the layout for how everything would fit. So he turned his head but only found himself flabbergasted. Sitting in the backseat, with a cannon on her lap and dozens of cases all around her, was Seras. She grinned playfully at her caretaker who shook his head in turn.

"I'll die of a heart attack, I swear." He grumbled and looked forward once more, shifting the vehicle into drive.

"Shouldn't you be getting used to all this by now?" Seras replied in a happy voice which made Joel jump. It wasn't what she said or the way she said it, just that she had moved from the backseat to the passenger seat. Joel glared at the vampire but it did little to erase the smile left on her face.

"The problem is that I can't get used to it. You teleporting around like some cracked up magician. Just don't go pulling rabbits out of thin air and we'll be alright." A hearty laugh filled the space as Seras settled into her seat.

"Got it. No rabbits." Seras replied with a warm smile.

Joel snorted as he turned forward and pulled the door shut. He buckled himself in and adjusted the mirror and seat in silence. When he finally felt comfortable Joel put one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shifter. He put the vehicle in drive and the wheels began to roll forward. Joel didn't apply any pressure to the brake or gas pedal as the heavy set car chugged forward.

As the vehicle neared a wall a set of lights flashed, triggered by a built-in motion sensor. The wall grumbled and peeled back with a similar mechanism used by the door in the study. A relaxed, paved incline was on the other side, leading up to the manor's backyard. It wasn't until the wall had completely retracted that Joel gingerly pressed down on the gas.

The engine groaned as the vehicle climbed the incline then pulled around to the front of the manor. After a short time it quieted once more. The bodies which had been mutilated by Seras' familiar had vanished. To Joel there was just an odd assortment of military equipment spread across the driveway.

"Not gonna ask." He grumbled as the pair descended into the town. Seras smiled weakly at her caretaker before turning her head to the window. The city was very warm and inviting even at night. Lanterns were hung from almost every house in a variety of shimmering colors. When one drove by them all, it was like one enormous kaleidoscope outside the car.

The farther the pair got to the edge of town, the fewer colors flashed by. Eventually it was just dark beyond the window. Seras let her forehead drop against the cold window. The woman had lived in many places over the years, but this had been one of her favorites. She would miss the people most of all. Well, at least she still had Joel with her.

Seras glanced over at the older man who was very focused on the dirt road ahead of them. In the darkness it was hard to see just how old he really was. His wrinkles and gray hair was suddenly hidden and the way he appeared reminded Seras of how he was when they first met.

Focusing on happy memories always made it easier during times where things went wrong, such as this instance. The extended silence between the two of them had also done little to improve either of their moods. So Seras stretched then pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Where she would move to next?" Joel glanced over at the vampiress beside him, just briefly though.

"Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Seras repeated the word with an amused look on her face. Joel had spoken it with no hesitation at all which had caught her off guard. "Not Hawaii?"

"Why would I want to live in Hawaii?" He retorted with a grunt.

"Well, if we went there you would finally fit in with those shirts of yours." Joel gave an exasperated sigh.

"They're comfortable. Ain't nothing wrong with being comfy or bright colors." As usual, Joel was quick to defend his fashion choices, but that was how these kinds of talks went. Seras would poke fun at Joel and he would he take it with stride then spit it back. "Better than what all those youngins are wearing."

"Well, technically you're a 'youngin' to me, so you can't use that as an excuse." Joel cracked a smile which turned into a laugh. Seras smiled broadly at his reaction and the two continued their chat, choosing fun topics that would make them smile and laugh as they drove to who knows where.

* * *

At five in the morning the phone began to ring. The sound reverberated through the parlor where Marcus Delaine was currently entertaining a guest. The conversation between host and guest had been interrupted but Marcus' only reaction was to jump up from his seat. Marcus practically dove for the buzzing object, losing all tact and composure as he hoisted the receiver up to his face.

"Delaine here." He spoke in his best, professional voice.

"Sir, Alpha team has failed to report in at any of the scheduled check in times and all attempts to contact them have failed." The voice on the other end of the phone was not one Marcus cared to recognize. It was just a soldier giving a report, but Marcus felt his face curling into a disgusted scowl as his skin grew red with rage.

Before he knew what he was doing he'd slammed the receiver back down. He was breathing heavily as a chuckled filled the room. He glanced over his shoulder to his guest, who sat in a relaxed position while staring at the chess board they'd been using until just a moment ago.

"Something funny about this? Without Quinn we lose our momentum!" Marcus continued to seethe as his guest remained calm and collected, an ever present smirk lingering on his fine features.

"Indeed, your reactions are always so dramatic." Marcus narrowed his eyes and sent his guest the most twisted glare he could, though that only made another hearty chuckle fill the room.

"Considering the circumstances I think it's quite appropriate!"

The guest shifted in his seat, leaning forward to observe the chess board more closely. He carefully slid his right index finger over the top of the knight piece.

"All that's happened is just a temporary delay, nothing else. So Quinn has found himself a guard dog, no problem at all." Marcus continued to hold his glare while he dropped into his previous seat, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed.

"This is a rather serious delay."

"Again, not at all. If you want to solve all your problems with ease, just send out your captain with about five extraction experts. Have your captain pull the dog away from Quinn and the others will be able to snatch the target." Marcus scoffed at the suggestion.

"If one of my best teams couldn't beat this guard dog then what makes you think the captain has any chance? And with no real armed support?" The guest smiled as he gripped the knight piece in his hand, turning it over on his palm.

"Trust me, the captain will be a marvelous distraction. More so than you can imagine." The look that the guest gave to Marcus caused the Chief's breath to catch in his throat. It was a piercing, commanding gaze and one that Marcus knew better than to disobey.

With some trepidation Marcus rose from his seat and walked back to the phone, picking up the receiver and dialing a number. It rang only once before someone answered.

"Yes Chief?" Came the same voice from earlier. Marcus took a deep breath before repeating the instructions of his guest.

"Send our top extraction agents with our captain to retrieve the target. The captain's orders are to handle any security the target has acquired." There was a brief pause, the soldier was no doubt confused as the the sudden change in tactics.

"Yes sir. They'll be shipping out in a few hours." Marcus again dropped the receiver back into place then glanced to his guest once more. The knight piece had been neatly placed back into its proper spot as the guest had resumed his earlier relaxed position. A skeptical look had set itself on Marcus' face. At the sight of it the guest chuckled once more.

"No need to worry. The Captain is the perfect soldier after all. A perfect rock, as it were."

* * *

Man it has been a while huh? I feel like maybe I rushed a few things with this chapter but things have been a bit hectic over here. The rest of the chapters will be back up to par for me. I will also be getting to the romance here in the next few chapters if you can believe that. I don't want to announce which pairing I'm going with, so that'll be a surprise. Look forward to it as the plot thickens ^^


	5. Hide and Seek

**Lifeless**

_Chapter 5. Hide and Seek_

"Captain, we'll landing in ten minutes." The man who had appeared from behind the cockpit door was the co-pilot, a man whose credentials were as brutally scrutinized as that of every soldier involved in the operation. The captain looked up from under the brim of his hat, observing the co-pilot for a moment.

"Understood." The one word reply was firmly stated. The other man saluted quickly before returning to his designated position, leaving the captain to his thoughts. He briefly checked his watch to make sure that they were, in fact, on schedule. Honestly he hadn't expected to be sent out so abruptly and it was even more surprising to learn that he was to chase after Professor Quinn.

The Alpha team he'd personally selected for the original job were never heard from after their first radio contact. They had successfully arrived at the location and were about to begin breaching operations. Everything had been cleared, it was supposed to be an easy assignment, but something had taken his soldiers by surprise and completely demolished the small force.

The very idea that he had let his men walk into such a dangerous situation blindly made his blood boil, yet such an anomaly couldn't have been easily deduced from the information their spies had given. In fact, it was supposed to be the professor and a woman in the house, that was it. Just an old man and a feeble young woman. His brows knit together as he contemplated all the possibilities.

It wasn't the first time he'd had this train of thought either. No, he'd been plagued by all the endless possibilities since he'd first received the news that Alpha Team had failed. What had started as a serious attempt to understand the entire situation had turned into something completely irritating. This obstruction to the mission was hanging over his head, blocking his view of the ending results.

The captain pursed his lips and clenched his teeth while giving his watch another passing glance. There wasn't time for all this. He stood, just a bit shaky from the movement of the small aircraft. He turned to his left, facing the five other men who had been put under his command.

"Five minutes men! We're not wasting any time on this one, understood?" A loud, unanimous 'yes sir' was the response he received. The other men immediately stood and saluted before grabbing their equipment, making any last preparations before they landed.

According to the ground sources, a military grade vehicle left Delsol about an hour and a half after Alpha Team reported the start of the breach. Intel could only get them so far, since the vehicle had somehow eluded all attempts to track it. Whoever their adversary was they were clever, more so than the captain had originally anticipated; however, they would escape him this time.

Over the speakers came the pilot's voice. They were beginning their descent. All the men were ready for the landing, their gear collected and secured. On the runway their vehicles awaited and they were going to immediately head to Niras, a town near the Western coast. Based on what little intel they'd managed to gather, the target should be there. The question of whether or not the professor would stay there remained to be seen.

As the plane lowered to the dimly lit runway below it creaked and groaned quietly. The sounds did nothing to distract the men inside. Each was deftly focused on the raised ramp. It wasn't until the mechanism began to lower and drop itself that anyone moved. The five soldiers all fell into formation and marched off, moving to the vehicle to prep it.

The captain followed at his own pace. Once his feet were placed firmly on the ground the ramp retracted again. The plane would wait forty-eight hours for them to acquire the target and return. If they had not made it back at the scheduled time then the mission would be pronounced a failure. The captain would not let that happen.

* * *

Driving at night had been caused some time delays in their trip. Joel had been forced to go slower to avoid the wildlife and the roads weren't always trustworthy. Some were flooded or had just gotten overgrown, meaning the pair had taken dozens of detours. So when they had finally arrived in Niras Joel was ecstatic.

"About damn time. I need some good food and a good nap." Joel spoke with enthusiasm but he couldn't completely hide his exhaustion. Seras had offered to take over driving at one point but the stubborn old man refused to relinquish control until he was totally depleted of energy. . . which wasn't until that moment.

Joel pulled the vehicle up to the first gas station they came across and parked in front of a pump. Both of the occupants were eager to get out and stretch their legs, but Seras was able to restrain herself enough to not appear desperate. Joel, on the other hand, had practically leapt from the interior and made a point to put a jolly smile on for good measure. Seras giggled at the old man's antics as she opened the door and exited the vehicle.

On the outskirts of the city things were much quieter than she expected. No other cars were at the gas station and only two attendants were on duty, both of whom took their time in approaching the new arrivals. The men were obviously aiming to speak with Seras but Joel was quick to step in between them.

Joel had learned early on that Seras often drew all kinds of attention and that everything just went much smoother if he handled those kinds of things. So as Joel conversed with the employees Seras went to the far side of their car and looked off into the distance. Well, it was more like she was observing things.

There wasn't anything in particular that alarmed her or made her believe they were in immediate danger. Though the sunlight interfered with her abilities to some extent, it wasn't enough to where she wouldn't be able to trust her senses. The horizon seemed peaceful, barren of any suspicious cars; however, Seras wasn't naive enough to believe that no one was pursuing them.

Turning back toward the city, Joel had apparently just finished paying for the gas and a few snacks for himself. The older man held a mess of containers and wrappers in his arms. The way he held them reminded Seras of how a child might carry all of their favorite toys because both arms were folded in front of his chest with the mass of items smashed between the arms and his front.

"Are you sure you got enough? I think you could fit a few more in at the top." Seras giggled while approaching the driver's side door. Joel snorted but had a smile on his face. The passenger side door had been left open so all Joel had to do was wiggle his way in without crushing or dropping any of his food.

"It's a long trip. This won't even last me till the next stop, you'll see. Don't underestimate my appetite." Somehow Joel had managed to get himself up onto the seat, but now he was having difficulties reaching for the door while maintaining his hold on his snacks. Seras chuckled softly as she reached across the way and pulled the door shut for him.

The older man gave Seras a look that said 'I could have gotten it' which did little to make her amused look go away. Instead he just scoffed when Seras failed to keep her chuckles in. The revving of the engine momentarily drowned out both of them as Seras shifted into drive.

Once the pair was in motion again Joel started popping open wrappers. Joel began to munch on whatever it was he'd chosen to purchase, his gaze stuck on the city outside the window. Niras was a much larger place than Delsol but it was also modified for the average vacationers. Steel structures were more common than brick or stone. The charm of Delsol was far behind them.

"Where are we headed?" Seras looked over at her friend, who had a variety of crumbs all over him. She chewed her bottom lip, mulling over the question. All through the night they had been avoiding this serious matter, mostly because they had to be particular about where to set up shop next.

"Wisconsin?" Joel raised a brow at Seras and it was obvious he wanted to ask something like 'are you joking'. The woman sighed. "It might actually be a good candidate. It's a fair distance from here and we could find a quiet place in the countryside."

"Pfft, you know as well as I do that if I were to accidentally go anywhere near a military station I'd be a goner." Joel huffed, muttering a series of unpleasant words under his breath.

What he said was very true. After the incident with Millenium in England it was difficult to rebuild. The government reached out to their allies in search of aid, keeping the truth about the incident as quiet as possible for as long as possible. Those who contributed the most were Australia and the United States. The entire process created a bond between the three countries that ran very deep.

It was only to these two allies that the British government finally exposed the truth of the incident. Between the three of them they created a special military force specifically designed to handle any lingering 'monsters' hanging around. Well, that and they began dabbling in some areas that should have never been touched.

If the British government was after Joel then it was a sure bet that he would be a wanted man in Australia and the United States. Seras could only do so much to protect Joel, and settling down in enemy territory would certainly affect their chances to find a permanent residence.

"Sorry, but you did bring it up first."

"As a distraction. . . and because I remembered it being nice there." Joel shrugged. "I hear Canada is real nice this time of year." Seras smiled at her companion. It was just like him to not linger on things like that too long.

"Sounds nice. It's been a while since I've seen Niagara Falls." Joel was in the middle of munching on another item when he stopped mid-bite.

"When did you go and why didn't you tell me?" The car was filled with a soft laugh, which Seras had a hard time reeling in so she could respond.

"It must have been, oh, maybe eighty years ago? Give or take a decade. So I'm sorry, but I couldn't have taken you." The vampiress gave Joel a teasing smirk to which he returned the gesture.

"You old bat." Another bout of laughter burst from Seras, causing her to swerve slightly toward oncoming traffic. Joel jumped and immediately gripped his seat belt. "Don't you go driving into the oncoming traffic. You going senile on me?"

"Sorry, I'll try to keep it together. Just for you." Any comfort Seras offered did little to lessen Joel's grip on the seat belt, and that just made Seras smile wider. The two continued with their joyful chats as they drove through the city.

It had taken about twenty minutes or so to reach the opposite edge of the city, and that's where trouble appeared. As Seras made a right turn traffic suddenly stalled. The two right lanes were backed up and hardly moving at all, the left lane was mostly bare, as if the traffic flow had been delayed and held up somewhere along the way.

Instead of getting stuck in the middle of all that, Seras made a quick turn off into a nearby parking lot. In the passenger seat Joel was looking every which way, leaning right and left to try and get a good view of the situation.

"Was it an accident?" That was the obvious scenario to go to, but Seras knew better than to assume as such. She raised a hand to quiet Joel before closing her eyes and focusing on her hearing. After a few moments she reopened her eyes and grimaced, a look which concerned Joel.

"It seems we've got a bit of a problem. Our pursuers thought farther ahead than I had planned. They're collaborating with the local authority under false pretenses. Damn them. . ." Seras drifted off, contemplating every possible action she could imagine. Joel, on the other hand, seemed a bit less inclined to think so far ahead.

"Can't you just use your those voodoo powers of yours?" To that inquiry Seras leaned back in her seat.

"I'd like too, but I couldn't guarantee you wouldn't be seen. A single sighting would be all it takes to give our pursuers a lead." Seras clicked her tongue and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"What do we do now?" Joel spoked in a hushed tone, as if they were already being observed by a third party.

"Sadly, our best option is to stay in town. The blockade won't last through the night. We should be able to pass by freely then." The idea didn't seem to sit so well with Joel. The old man scrunched his face in protest but kept his mouth drawn in a thin line. He had enough experience to know not to question the things Seras chose to do. "We'll need a hotel that will take cash, has no security cameras, and doesn't need an I.D."

Joel rolled his eyes, "Great, so we'll be staying in a hole."

"I can't promise it'll be that nice." The car engine rumbled to life as Seras pulled out of the parking lot, headed in the opposite direction of the blockade. Although she planned to do everything in her power to keep herself and Joel hidden, she couldn't shake the feeling that something astounding would happen. Whether that be good or bad she didn't know.

* * *

_Okay, so again I am ridiculously slow to update this story. Sorry. Once school started back up I was immediately slammed with all manner of terrible reports and projects. My professors hate me D:_

_Sorry this one is so short too. I had planned to make it longer but decided to cut my original plan in half to get something up faster. Not sure when the next installment shall be around but trust me when I shall it shall come into existence. I really love this project so rest assured I will not let it die. Thanks for reading and please leave me a comment, whether you liked it or not I want to know how to improve and what works and doesn't. Thanks guys ^^_


End file.
